


Cheese Sauce

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Implications of Food Kink, M/M, NSFW, Really Unhealthy Roadhouse Food, Road Trips, Suggestiveness, Thinking About Sex When You Really Shouldn't Be, australian english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off comment-fic that grew out of control; in which Fai joins the extended Suwa family for a camping holiday, and Kurogane makes the drive (somewhat) more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenKin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/gifts).



> This is an older fic of mine, from 2013. Technically this belongs somewhere in the middle of the as yet unpublished 'Salt Sweat Sugar' universe -i.e. the one where Fai is a confectioner and Kurogane the (un)fortunate soul who had the misfortune of meeting him- but it can stand quite well on its own: all you really need to know is that this is set in Australia; Kurogane and Fai have been together for something close to two years at this point; Kurogane moved over from Japan as a teenager with his father; Tomoyo is his adorable sister from his father's second marriage-
> 
> -and for those of you who may not have them, cheese sausages are a staple roadhouse food in Australia (and a staple unhealthy snack full stop), and are very large sausages with a liquid cheese filling, best eaten hot. They tend to, uh, _squirt_ if you bite them too hard. The jokes speak for themselves.
> 
> Blame Kitten and her commentfic-spawning discussions for this one. It's entirely her fault.

Fai swallowed.  _It’s just cheese. Processed and refined- hell, it’s probably not even cheddar anymore._  A bead of sweat, not unusual in this hot weather but in no way born of summer’s heat –unless you counted the slow burn in his gut, knotting in his belly- trickled down from his hairline.  
  
 _It’s just cheese_, he thought again, perhaps a bit desperately- and the sudden dryness of his throat as Kurogane finally realised Fai was staring at him and so stared back made him cough, breath catching and tight. The look in red eyes said clearly  _the hell is wrong with you, idiot_ , but considering his mouth was currently full of sausage, it wasn’t like his lover could voice that thought; even as he glared at Fai his lips parted around the end of his meal as he guided it into his mouth with one finger, and Fai had to force himself to remember how to breathe.  
  
“Uh,” managed Fai, once he succeeded; his hairline was definitely damp now, the itch in his throat making him cough again, the drop of sweat winding down his face reaching the corner of his lips tasting salty on the nervous tongue that flicked out to moisten them. “I’m just, uh. Thirsty.”  
  
One dark eyebrow quirked high, Kurogane’s throat working as he finished his last morsel and his larynx bobbing as he swallowed hard. As though mirroring Fai’s nervous actions, his tongue swept out, gathering the last of the stickiness gathered at the corners of his mouth and leaving his lips shiny. “Whatever,” he grunted, still eyeing Fai warily; his gaze narrowed as he brought the hand he’d been using to feed himself to his mouth and-  
  
 _Oh you evil cocktease-!_  
  
-sucked the last, gleaming traces of grease from his fingers, tongue flicking over the pads of his fingertips. “You can finish my ice coffee then- I’ve had enough.”  
  
“Thanks,” mumbled Fai, voice crackling in his dry throat like the onset of puberty. Kurogane’s eyebrow rose even higher. “Don’t worry about me, Kuro-rin, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” said Kurogane dryly, and the sceptical look said he wasn’t buying it even as he licked a shining streak from the side of his thumb. It was nearly –nearly, and wasn’t that just pathetic- too much for Fai to take.  
  


* * *

It was all Hayato’s fault.  _The coral coast beckoned_ , he’d said.  _It’ll be a family vacation_ , he’d said- and Fai had been so overwhelmed by the notion he was  _family_  now that of course he’d said  _yes, we’ll come too._  So they’d planned and packed and piled into one large four-wheeler and a ute on a still-early-enough-to-be-dark morning in December, the extended Suwa clan plus one bemused blonde and a whole lot of camping supplies, and after four and a half hours they’d made it out of the metropolitan outskirts and into the beginnings of the rural red dirt, making a pit-stop at a roadhouse –the last roadhouse for two hundred and twelve kilometres, if the signage was to be believed- for a refuel and a belated breakfast.   
  
It was a quarter-past nine in the morning, and the sky was brilliantly, painfully blue above them, the sun warming to a hot burn as it tracked over that bright canvas- and Fai was beginning to regret agreeing to this trip.  
  
The last source of petrol for miles was also the last bastion of civilisation, at least for a little while- so after everyone stretched their legs and made the obligatory trip to the facilities, the whole lot of them –Hayato and Tsuyuri, canoodling on the bonnet of the big 4WD; Tomoyo laughing at something Sakura had said, the young Kinomoto on loan from Touya and Yukito for the holidays; Souma and Kendappa, teasing about technology dependence and bitching about the lack of phone reception respectively; Kurogane, checking the water in the ute’s radiator and Fai himself, handing out juice boxes and iced-coffee cartons to whoever wanted them- had sat down on the rough picnic benches beside in the large carpark to eat breakfast together, feasting on whatever savoury repast the two Suwa men and a supervising Tomoyo had managed to fetch from the roadhouse’s bain-marie.  
  
Toasted sandwiches, mostly, and a few pies and pasties, plus sauce for those who wanted it... and cheese sausages. And Fai had never regretted handing his boyfriend a snack more in his whole damn  _life._  
  
Kurogane had wolfed the first one down in barely two swallows, earning himself a mock-lecture from his father on table manners, which he’d dismissed with an irritated grunt- but apparently the second was too hot to eat so quickly, and the pained hiss when his lover had bitten into it unaware had made Fai glance over, surprised. And then he’d been unable to glance away.  
  
He wouldn’t have said his mind was particularly filthy, putting Kurogane’s pointed –and deserved; he wasn’t too proud to admit that- jabs about the stash of sex toys under his bed aside. It wasn’t like he was particularly plagued by inappropriate fantasies at any point of the day either, but Fai would be lying if he said that he didn’t have the occasional thought rated much, much higher than PG, especially about his dear and oh-so- _delicious_  Kuro-sama. And it wasn’t like his boyfriend was a teasing bastard, either. The younger man was sexy, yes, but almost never on purpose; a large part of Kurogane’s attractiveness came from his lack of guile, and it would be a cold day in hell when the man he loved actively attempted to seduce him through calculated and contrived actions. No, Kurogane was more likely to just pin him to a wall with a look –or a very well placed pair of hands, heavy and hot and absolutely perfect as they worked beneath his clothes and branded bare skin- and kiss him until his knees went weak and his stomach knotted with lust.  
  
Which made what his ignorant, impossible lover was doing right now so much worse.  
  
The liquid centre of a cheese sausage tended to squirt when its casing was abruptly burst -such as when teeth met meat, for example- and many the incautious eater had been liberally splattered with its gooey filling before, much like Kurogane was now. He cursed, leaning forward so that most of the mess splatted onto the gravel at his feet and not on his clothes- but the damage had been done and his lips were liberally streaked with molten cheese, which was rapidly swept up by his tongue where it had collected at the corner of his mouth and dripped down his chin.  
  
“What are you, five? Don’t eat your food so fast,” Hayato had laughed, slapping his son on the back as he swung long legs over the bench and headed back to the 4WD, his wife in tow. Souma snorted and Kendappa tittered as they followed, earning themselves a glare even as Sakura and Tomoyo fished for a napkin in the paper bags their breakfast had arrived in without much luck.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t find any...” said Sakura sadly, and Tomoyo’s head-shake had been just as mournful, the two girls throwing their empty juiceboxes in the bin as they too headed back for the big car.  
  
“Tch, it’s fine,” his lover grumbled, making do and using his thumb to clean up the mess- and licking the filling from his fingertip as he did so. Waste not, want not, after all- and Fai had had it proven to him in word and action that there was no shame in making a mess with one’s food –and other things- as long as one enjoyed themselves along the way, and cleaned up afterwards besides. Which left him in his current predicament, trying not to draw the oh-so-obvious correlation between what Kurogane was doing with his mouth right now and what he had done many,  _many_ times before.  
  
It was harder than it should have been, really, considering all the younger man was doing was finishing his meal and cleaning the sticky mess from his mouth and fingers; it wasn’t even that sexually suggestive, really, not if you were a mature and responsible adult like he supposedly was... but somewhere between the ridiculously early morning wake-up phonecall from his boyfriend’s father and the strictly early bed-time last night –as well as the rigorously enforced  _no sex before a long drive, I mean it idiot, if I’m tired tomorrow I’ll probably drive us into a ditch so stop pouting at me like that it’s only four days and believe me we’ll make up for it when we get back_  rule- Fai seemed to have regressed back to the last few years of his adolescence, where anything remotely phallocentric earnt itself sniggers and suggestive jokes. And he’d always had a very vivid imagination.  
  
“Do you have to eat so slowly?” he mumbled, watching Kurogane take his next cautious bite, now that the mess was mostly gone. The contented noise his boyfriend made at not being squirted in the face again was entirely too cheerful for this situation.  
  
“Di’n’t th’nk uu ‘ere rus’ing,” came the muffled reply, and Fai gulped at the sight of his boyfriend taking a large bite, all but stuffing the rest of the sausage into his mouth. “ ‘ey ‘on’t ‘eave wiffout us.”  
  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” was his weak counter-reply.   
  
Kurogane eyed him grumpily, finishing the rest in silence, and when he finally licked the last traces of salt and grease from his fingertips and threw his rubbish in the bin, Fai’s knees all but buckled in relief. “All right, we’re going already.” Fai gulped the last dregs of his stolen drink in a panic, rushing to follow his lover back to the carpark.  
  
It wasn’t long before they were back in the car; driver and co-pilot, the map book spread over Fai’s lap and the four-litre water bottle wedged between his feet, Kurogane’s hands fiddling with the radio to pick-up the matching signal from the 4WD, and once the channels were synced, they were on the road again, headed towards their holiday destination without a care in the world- at least most of them were. Fai for one was hoping that the place they stopped at served up a bit more variety for lunch.  
  
He didn’t think he could handle sausages again.  
  


* * *

They were only forty-five minutes down the road, barely an inch or two of progress on the ridiculously small-scaled map spread over Fai’s lap, when Kurogane suddenly reached over and cut off the radio. It wasn’t like they could get any reception out here anyway, but Fai’s music player had been plugged in, steadily churning through an eclectic mix of new stuff, old songs from the eighties and J-rock –and god, there still wasn’t anything in the world he liked better on a long drive than hearing Kurogane sing along under his breath whenever he thought Fai wasn’t listening- in the background, so it was a bit of a shock to have the sound cut off.   
  
When Kurogane picked up the radio mouthpiece, one hand still on the wheel and eyes firmly on the road, it started to make a bit more sense... though Fai still had to wonder why. There’d been radio silence for the past half-hour, once the initial contact had been established; the radio was only supposed to be for emergencies, after all, and he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over curiously as he folded the map up and shoved it back in the glove compartment.  
  
“Jay-two-twenty,” said Kurogane, thumb jammed into the button on the side of the mouthpiece. “Jay-two-twenty, this is Kay-four-ninety. Dad, you hearing me?”  
  
Hayato’s voice, crackled with static, bounced into the cabin. “ _Jay-two-twenty, receiving. What’s up, kiddo?_ ”  
  
“I’ve been keeping an eye on my engine temperature and it’s been climbing for the past twenty k’s or so,” said Kurogane briskly, making Fai glance over; the little thermometer lit up on the dashboard display was still firmly in the blue, and Fai’s jaw dropped as he realised his boyfriend was blatantly and shamelessly lying to his father- and with a straight face as he did so. “Don’t know if it’s an accurate reading, so I’m gonna pull over for a bit and see what’s going on under my hood.”  
  
“ _Fair enough- there’s a roadside truck-bay coming up in five. You want us to stop too?_ ”  
  
“Nah,” said Kurogane dismissively. “Pretty sure it’s just my dash- I checked my water before and it was fine. You go ahead; I’ll gun it and catch up once I know everything’s fine.”  
  
“ _If you’re sure,_ ” said Hayato, and somehow even through the hiss and pop of radio static he sounded amused. “ _All right. Check in with us in twenty minutes; if it is engine trouble, we’ll turn around and come back._ ”  
  
“Got it. Kay-four-ninety, out.” Fai was still staring even as Kurogane hitched the mouthpiece back on its stand and switched the radio off with a careless flick of his thumb. “What?”  
  
“The temperature’s fine- it hasn’t moved this whole time.”  
  
Kurogane snorted. “Of course it is. But that’s not why we’re stopping.” Just for the briefest moment, that sharp gaze cut away from the road stretched before them, red eyes tracking hotly over Fai’s face.  
  
“Oh?” managed Fai, forcing down the subtle little flutter in his belly. Something was up; he’d seen that much in his lover’s eyes, but that quick glance hadn’t been enough to glean details.  
  
“Mm,” said Kurogane, and didn’t say anything else. It wasn’t far until they hit the truck-bay, and they travelled in silence all the while; his lover’s ute pulled off road onto the gravel and into the shade of several large gumtrees smoothly, the hum of the engine cutting out and the breeze from the aircon dying as Kurogane shut it off, leaving Fai wondering what the hell was going on even as Hayato’s 4WD passed them by with a honk of the horn and a brief flash of headlights.  
  
“Kuro-sama?”  
  
“You didn’t think I didn’t notice, did you?” asked Kurogane quietly, voice pitched low and soft. The sound alone sent a small shiver down his spine. “The way you were watching me.”  
  
Fai laughed, just a touch uneasily. “Eh? I’m not sure I know what you mean, Kuro-sama-”  
  
“ _Tch._  Don’t give me that bullshit.” A big hand reached out for him, fingers curling about his chin and holding his head steady, keeping him pinned beneath that gaze. “I’m not  _blind_ \- and you are incredibly fucking obvious.” Kurogane snorted, a smirk twitching in the corner of his mouth. “Might as well have written it on your forehead.”  
  
Fai swallowed, harder than he really needed to- but those warm fingers were sliding down his throat, tracing over the swell of his adam’s apple and drifting lower in the merest of touches, and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. “I know what you were thinking about,” murmured Kurogane, the words a low rumble that throbbed in Fai’s chest. “In front of everyone, in front of my _Dad_ \- and the girls too. You really don’t have any shame, do you?” That smirk curled into a full-on grin, sharp and hot and exactly the kind of smile his lover wore when he wasn’t wearing anything else. “Everyone thinks I’m in love with a pervert now, thanks to you.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” laughed Fai, half-ashamed and wholly aroused, and he was still laughing when Kurogane leant over to kiss him, seatbelt pulling tight over his broad chest and rumpling his shirt. “It takes one to know one, Kuro-sama,” he mumbled against his lover’s mouth, and then wasn’t given the chance to defend –or incriminate, most likely- himself further when a slick tongue darted past his lips, silencing him with a skill that came from familiarity and a lot of practice.  
  
“Maybe,” said Kurogane eventually, pulling back enough to breath the words against his lips. “But I’m not the one getting turned on by  _cheese sausages_ , for fuck’s sake.”  
  
Fai laughed again, helpless to deny it and a bit hopeless at that, and the sudden  _chk-clunk_  of Kurogane’s seatbelt coming undone was very loud in the small space of the cabin. “Eh? Kuro-sama, what are you-  _whoa!_ ”  
  
The world suddenly dipped several inches as Fai’s seat jerked back, Kurogane looming over him with one hand braced on the middle console and the other curled about the lever for the recliner, laying him down as far as could be managed in a two-seat ute, and the grin on his boyfriend’s face was several shades of smug amusement. “Dirty-minded  _and_  slow on the uptake- remind me again what is it, exactly, that I see in you?”  
  
“I a-ask myself that several times a day, Kuro-rin, and the best answer I can come up with is you’re a, a, a secret m-masochist.” Fai shuddered as Kurogane leaned down further, mouth landing hot and wet on the curve of his throat as he tipped his head back against the headrest, lips trailing softly over the pulse that fluttered beneath his skin; it quickened when Kurogane nipped at him, the sharpness of his teeth and the heat of the big hands wandering over the seatbelt still wrapped over his chest melting together in the need that pooled in his gut. “Not going to,  _nnnh_ , unbuckle me?”  
  
“And why would I do that?” The flick of a wet tongue, rasping along the tendons that strained in his neck in a long, hot lick made his hips jerk. “I’ve got you right where I want you.” One hand tugged on his seatbelt, yanking it taut; the sudden harshness of the breath Fai sucked in between his teeth made Kurogane grin. “We’re not going anywhere until you’re done.”  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out something stupid like  _until I’ve done what_ , but Fai held himself back –barely- if only because he rather thought the explanation might kill him at this point. It was pretty obvious where Kurogane was heading with this, really, probably almost as obvious as the flush that spread over his face and spilled down his neck as his lover’s hand travelled down over his stomach, teasing the twitching muscle beneath his thin shirt, skipped over the band pulled taut over his belly and slipped beneath the snug waistband of his jeans to make things tighter still. “Gnn _ngh_ ,” said Fai, and immediately wished he hadn’t, because the pathetic little noise that trickled past his gritted teeth was just as much an invitation as the way his hips lifted into the stroke of that hand.  
  
It was easy to just let it happen, easy to spread his legs as much as his pants and the car would let him, bracing his feet on the footrests embedded into the side of the legroom beyond his seat; easy to tip his head to the side to give Kurogane better access, his heartbeat drumming in his ears as Kurogane worried at his earlobe with sharp teeth, trailed biting kisses down the side of his throat and sucked hard on the collarbones rising up above the neckline of his shirt- and it was easiest of all to let the heat building in his belly, twisting like a snake and pulsing in his gut like a living thing, well up and take him over as his lover drove him to the brink. “Kuro,” he managed, mumbling through lips that still tingled with the force of his lover’s kisses. “K-Kuro,  _Kuro_ , Kuro- _nnnhhh..._ ”  
  
“Hah,” said Kurogane suddenly, his hand stilling and Fai’s hips surging in protest. And Fai would have protested more vocally too, and loudly at that, if not for the  _hunger_  in those eyes, Kurogane pinning him in place with just a look. “I was going to go slower than this but I changed my mind,” rumbled his lover, jerking his hand out of Fai’s jeans and flicking them open, the sharp tug of his fingers dragging down Fai’s zipper almost urgent. “Move back,” came the command, and Fai squirmed as he struggled to obey, one hand braced against the window as he shoved himself further back in his seat, as far back as the seatbelt would let him; his fingers spasmed against the fogging glass as Kurogane yanked hard on his boxers, tugging them and his jeans down to cut into his hipbones.  
  
Kurogane dropped down to lean on his elbow, his hand curled about Fai’s knee and branding hot even through denim- and the sudden, slick rasp of a wet tongue across aching flesh was the only warning Fai had as his lover’s dark head dipped low, soft lips parting as he was drawn into the heat of Kurogane’s mouth.  
  
“Gn _nnk-!"_  
  
Only his seatbelt held him back, the wide strap pulling tight across his heaving chest and cutting into his stomach, making every breath he drew a sweet struggle, and white spots flashed bright in Fai’s vision as his fingers squeaked urgently against the window; his other hand fell to the top of Kurogane’s head as he bobbed, winding trembling fingers tight into dark hair. It was too hot in the ute, now; the summer sun beating through glass and onto them both, the paltry shade of the gumtrees swaying above them not nearly enough to ease the sudden, sweltering heat of the cabin, and sweat broke out on Fai’s face when Kurogane’s teeth scraped just lightly against him -chased by a soothing lick of that too-clever tongue- and made him shudder as it rolled down his nose to patter onto his shirt in fat droplets.  
  
“Hah, haahh,  _haaaahhhh._  Hah.” Every breath was a panting thing, whistling hot and humid through his teeth and thick in his mouth, hard to swallow even as Kurogane slipped lower, sucked him deeper, and the strange angle of how the younger man was hunched over him gave Fai a perfect view of that brow puckered in concentration, cheeks hollowing as muscle moved and fluttered in his lover’s throat- and the red eyes hot on his face, focused and sharp and gleaming with a fierce possessiveness that pierced right through him.  
  
 _Mine_ , said those eyes,  _mine mine mine_-   
  
-and as though that thought was a spark to smouldering tinder, it was enough to undo him. The twisting ache inside Fai knotted tight and caught fire, release pouring through him in a rush of sudden heat that arched his spine and snapped his head back; a cry tore from his throat and his hips jerked desperately, needfully, Fai’s hoarse gasps echoing against the confines of the cabin as Kurogane grunted, broad shoulders twitching as he swallowed greedily.  
  
“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” groaned Fai, hand trembling in Kurogane’s hair as his lover pulled off, and the noisy slurp that slipped past slick lips made him shudder. “You are,” he managed, after a long moment where he could merely stare at the man licking his lips with every sign of smug enjoyment, “you are  _obscene_. Just, just-  _stop that_ ,” and the last two words left him in a gasp as Kurogane huffed a warm breath over wet and cooling flesh. “Gnnff.”  
  
“Says the man who watches me eat sausages like I’m some sort of porno,” snorted Kurogane, dragging his thumb across his lips to catch the slick shine there. “Anyone would think I was deep-throating in front of you, you sick bastard, not eating my goddamn  _breakfast_.” His tongue flicked out, licking over his fingertip far slower than was strictly necessary.  
  
“Well, you always make more of a mess eating,” said Fai weakly, tossing his arm up and across his face to hide the flush that burned across the bridge of his nose. “And at least we have a handful of napkins in the glove compartment to clean up this time.”  
  
“Hn. You’re going to need them.” It was the smug tone of Kurogane’s voice as he sat back in his own seat more than the hand he reached out for that made Fai look over, peeking under his own elbow- but when his palm met the warmth of his lover’s thigh, it was too easy to slide his fingers up across the hardness that strained against denim and curl them tight.  
  
“Oh I  _will_ , will I?” laughed Fai, and squeezed gently.  
  
Kurogane just grinned.  
  


* * *

“ _That was more than twenty minutes, you know,_ ” accused Hayato playfully, and even with the breeze roaring through the open windows, his voice rang out tinnily. “ _I was starting to get worried about you boys!_ ”  
  
Kurogane said nothing, busy chewing briskly on a piece of spearmint gum Fai had dug out of the satchel at his feet, so it was up to him to answer. “Sorry about that,” he chuckled, leaning forward in his seat so that the breeze washed over his face and stirred his hair. “Kuro-grump took ages checking the engine over.” His lover snorted, glancing quickly in his direction and meeting the beaming grin Fai gave him with a dismissive shake of his head.   
  
“ _I just bet he did,_ ” laughed Hayato through a wash of static. “ _Well, better to be safe than sorry, that’s for sure. We’ll see you boys at lunch, then- next stop is about three-fifty k’s ahead._ ”  
  
“You got it. We’ll catch you up soon. Kay-four-ninety out.” Fai breathed deeply as he hitched the mouthpiece back up to the radio, stretching his arms out to brush his fingers against the ceiling as he flopped back into his seat. The dry, hot air had chased all but the lingering scent of sex from the cabin, and in a few more minutes that too would be gone as quickly as the condensation that had fogged up the windscreen, leaving Fai with nothing but the satisfied ache in his belly to last him the next few days.  
  
Still, he mused, one of his arms coming back to tuck beneath his head even as the other slipped down, his hand splaying warm and wide over his lover’s knee, it would probably be enough.  
  
The affectionate smile that twitched at Kurogane’s mouth in response was warm, and Fai’s eyes closed slowly as he snuggled down into his seat, the rumbling of the engine and the motion of the car combining to send him into a contented, sleepy daze.  
  
Yeah, it would definitely be enough- at least, as long as they stayed away from sausages at the next roadhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless, plotless porn is the best porn.
> 
> On a side note, it's standard practice to have a radio in your car for long road trips through the outback in Australia, even on well travelled highways; there are many places mobile coverage is non-existent and Australia (particularly West Australia) is home to some of the loneliest stretches of road in the world; it can be hours between sighting other cars let alone towns or roadhouses.


End file.
